My Guardian Angel
by Zeppo104
Summary: When Hayley is in need Jake is always there to save her. He's her guardian angel. Jakley story! Rating may go up. Title may change as well. I couldn't think of anything for the title. Please help
1. Chapter 1

Set after Double Felix.

Jake's POV

I saw Felixbot throw Hayley across the room and it was scary. She hit the book self and fell to the ground. I rushed over to her and asked if she was alright. She said she was fine but I could tell that she wasn't. Just then Felixbot knocked Felix down and I knew I had to do something to stop him. I just started pressing random buttons trying to remember the codes to the game. I was in panic mode and just when Felixbot was about to punch me, I got the code right. He started to crumble and was unable to control himself. Just then he exploded and all that was left were his shoes. "Awesome!" I screamed. I had defeated a real robot. I just then remembered that Felix and Hayley were still on the ground. I help Felix up first. He began to clean up Felixbot's parts as well as snark the teachers that were judging the contest. After I help Felix up I walked over to Hayley who looked like she was really tired and beat up. (Not really but for this story just go along with it) I told Felix that I would come back and help him with the clean up once I got Hayley back to HQ to rest. I picked her up bride style and carried her through the hallways with everyone starring. I just shrugged it off and moved on. Once we were in HQ I set Hayley down on one of the tables and made sure that she wasn't injured at all. She had been awake up until then but right when she hit the table she fell asleep.

Hayley's POV

When I woke up I was in HQ with a sleeping Jake at my side. I kind of forgot what happened after I saw Felixbot go up in flames. I guess I was awake but I didn't remember anything. I looked at the clock on HQ and it said 10:15pm. How long was I asleep? I thought. Just then Jake started to stir and after a minute he was awake. "Hayley! You're awake." He said hugging me. "Yeah I am. Thanks for asking if I was okay." I said looking down a bit. "No problem, that's what friends do." Jake said. "What happened after the robot exploded? I kind of fell asleep after that." I asked. "Not much. I helped Felix up and then I carried you back to HQ and then you fell asleep. I guess I did too." He answered. "Why didn't you just leave me here? You know I would've been fine." I said. "Yeah I know but I just thought it was the right thing to do." He said smiling at me. I looked down at my clothes and realized I looked like a nerd or a slob whichever you prefer. Jake who had taken notice that I was looking at how I was dressed said, "Don't worry you look fine." "Thanks." I said and smiled at him. "Well, I think we should be getting home, don't you?" He asked. I answered with a yeah and a smile but when I tried to get up, I felt my knees grow weak and I felt myself falling until a pair of arms came around from the back and pulled me up. I looked around to see Jake holding most of my weight and smiling. Without hesitation, he lifted me up and carried me bride style out of HQ. I never knew Jake was this strong or that he could lift me. I thought. As I was deep in my thoughts I got a little tired and in an instant I was asleep with my head on Jake's chest.

Jake's POV

As I walked out of HQ I felt Hayley's head fall on my chest. I looked down to see her fast asleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept. As we neared her house I felt her stir a bit but then she went back to sleep. I got into her house using her key in her pocket. Earlier she had said that her parents were out of town for the weekend and that's why she had to walk home from school. As I reached her room I pushed through the door to find a room of pink. I remember when she and I switched bodies because of the Gelatinous Cube Monster we had to sleep in each others rooms. Her room looked the same to me and she still had her thousands of pillows on her bed. I set her down on her bed and began to take her shoes off when she finally woke up. "Jake, Where am I?" She asked looking at me sleepily. "I took you home. You're safe and sound in your room." I answered still trying to get her shoe off. How do girls walk in these things? They're like 5 inches high. "Oh." She said weakly and rolled over onto her side. I gently pulled the covers back and helped her get into bed. She did look like a mess but I didn't mind. She always looked beautiful to me. It's true, I have liked Hayley since the first day of third grade but I never thought she would like me back. She was always saying how I was lazy and irresponsible so how could she ever like me if she finds so many bad things to say about me. Whatever, regardless of her insults I still like her. I gently tucked the covers back over her and before I left I placed a little kiss on her forehead before going out the door. What I didn't know was hat Hayley had been awake for the whole thing.

Should I continue or just leave it as it is? Reviews are always nice and feedback is nice too. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hayley's POV

When I woke up I had a major headache. I looked around me and saw that I was in my bed. How did that happen? I vaguely remember Jake taking me home and then I guess I fell asleep. I do remember feeling something on my forehead before I fell asleep. I got out of my bed and looked at my clothes. I look awful. I quickly took a shower and got dressed in some nicer clothes. Today was Saturday so I knew that I had to go to Troop Headquarters and help with the monsters. I walked in to see Felix asleep on his desk with papers stuck to the right side of his face. I gently shuck him awake and then Jake came in. I looked at him and he looked at me and we have a moment. Clearly seeing that we had something going on, Felix left the room making some lame excuse about cleaning the cages even though we cleaned them yesterday. Once he left, Jake stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over to me. "So, what's new?" Jake said as he shrugged. "Nothing new, thanks again for helping me yesterday. I don't know how I would have gotten home without you." I said looking down a bit. "No problem. It's what friends do, right?" Jake said. "Yeah got it. Well thanks again." I said again just to make my point. Just then Felix came in the room in panic mode. "A drop bear (look on troop grid) is in the neighbor hood!" Jake and I quickly picked up any weapons we could find and headed out.

In the forest Jake's POV

"Where is this monster anyway Felix? We've been looking for a half and hour." I asked getting tired of walking. "Yeah Felix I thought Troop Grid said it was around here." Hayley said looking around. "It did." Just then something broke a tree branch above Hayley and there we saw the Drop Bear. I quickly ran to Hayley and knocked her away from the falling branch. Felix started to shoot it with a freeze ray but it wouldn't budge. I got up and tried to help Felix but my blaster didn't work. Felix and I hid behind a block of wood while Hayley tried to use the blaster again. The Drop Bear knocked the blaster out of her hand and was not about the take his big claw and hurt her. I quickly got out the Circutron and snuck up behind the bear. Hayley on the other hand was screaming my name in a desperate cry for help. I aimed the Circutron at the bear and shot. In an instant he fell down. Hayley, who was in shock, looked at me and smiled. I ran over to her and helped her up. She stumbled a bit but eventually got up.

Hayley's POV

When we got back to HQ and contained the Drop Bear. Felix then left to go home for the day which just left Jake and I. "Thanks for helping me." I said. "No problem. Again it's what friends do." Jake said shrugging. "Well then why was it you and not Felix?" I asked. "Because I care about you. Shouldn't we get home now?" He said really fast. "Yeah we should." I said looking at him with a questioning look. "I'll walk you home." He offered. "Okay, let me just grab my stuff." I said opening my locker and grabbing my bag. On the way to my house we talked about all kinds of stuff like monsters and school events. "So I heard there's a school dance next week." Jake said starting a conversation. "Yeah, I'm going with Troy." I said excitedly. "Isn't he kind of violent and mean?" Jake said. "Not really he just has some issues." I said just shrugging like its no big deal. "Well just be careful." Jake said as we walked up to my door. "Don't worry I will. I can't thank you enough for saving me and for looking out for me." I said. "Your welcome. I'm always there to help." He said. "Yeah I know." I said and walked up to him a placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Bye" I said and walked in the house. I went to the nearest window and looked out to see Jake just standing there. All I could do it smile.

Like? Yes or No? Reviews are nice. Get ready for the dance! Please comment and give me ideas for future chapters. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jake's POV

I was so stupid. Why did I just stand there? She probably saw me and just that I was a lovesick idiot. The rest of that week went smoothly. We defeated and captured 5 monsters and I struck out with 5 girls. So really nothing new this week. It was Thursday afternoon and we had just locked up the last monster of the day. After Felix left to be with his AV friends to do a project, Hayley and I started to talk about the dance. "I'm so excited for the dance!" Hayley exclaimed. "I'm so excited." I said with sarcasm. "Come on it will be fun." She said trying to convince me. "Well still the only good thing about school dances is that you get to see girls in hot dresses." I said smiling to myself. Hayley just rolled her eyes and went to get her stuff. "Who are you going with?" She asked as she put a book in her bag. "Alicia and she's so hot!" I said smiling and then when I saw her face my smile faded. "Well you have fun with her." She said quickly and walked away. I just shrugged and followed her out.

Hayley's POV

I can't believe he is going with her and he said that she's hot. Wait, why am I jealous I don't like Jake at all. I thought as I walked outside. That's all I could think about for the whole Friday until I got home to get ready to go to the dance. Just let it go Hayley. You don't like Jake and you're going to have a great time with Troy. I grabbed my new dress that I had gotten last weekend and walked into the bathroom. I love this dress. It was a royal blue and has a strap at the waist and was strapless. After I got all my makeup done and hair done I took one quick look in the mirror. It was 6:40pm so Troy would be here any second.

When we got to the dance it was already in full swing. Troy told me he was going to get some punch which left me all alone until Jake came over. "So fun dance huh?" Jake asked trying to start a conversation. "I don't know. I just got here." I said. "Oh…How's Troy?" Jake asked shoving his hands in his pockets. "He's okay. But like I said we just got here." I answered. "Um… Hayley, you might want to turn around." Jake said as he pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Troy making out with Megan. I didn't know what to do so I just walked out when I saw Troy looking at me. When I was in the hallway Troy came up behind me. "It's not what it looks like." He tried to convince me but it wasn't working. "What are you talking about? I know what I saw and I'm not putting up with that. We're through." I said looking him right in the eye with a angry expression. "Oh no. you're not breaking up with me. I only break up with girls not the other way around. You're going to stay with me until I feel like breaking up with you." He said staring me down. Then he hit me in the arm really hard and I collapsed onto the floor. "Don't tell anyone about this and if you do I'll kill you." And with that he walked back into the gym leaving me on the floor.

Jake's POV

After Hayley left and watched as Troy went after her. I wonder what they're talking about. I wondered as I stood there waiting for Alicia to come back from the bathroom. Just then I saw troy come back in without Hayley. He put his arm around Megan and they went out the front door. Where's Hayley? And why is he with Megan and why are they leaving? He just got here. I walked out the door and I heard crying coming from the other end of the hall. I followed the noises to see Hayley crying in a dark corner. I gently bent down next to her and tried to get her up but she collapsed and fell back onto the floor. I gently put my arms around her and just hugged her. I could tell that she just needed someone there. I would ask her what happened later but right now I just wanted to comfort her.

Another chapter done! Please review and comment. At least 5 more reviews until I write the next chapter. Also follow me on twitter and I'll follow you. Mine is Zeppo104 just like my username. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jake's POV

As we sat on the floor something occurred to me. Hayley fights monsters for a "job", what ever was going on is really bad. She's scared which is something I've never seen so it must be bad. Time seemed to fly by even when we were just sitting on the floor, soon the dance was over and everyone started to pour out of the gym. Good thing that I looked at the clock and decided to take Hayley to Troop Headquarters so that no one would see her crying. Once there she just collapsed on the floor. I needed to know what was happening. Hayley was scared and that did make me feel good. I've always liked Hayley as more than a friend but she always had a boyfriend and plus it would just be weird and throw off the Troop dynamic.

Hayley's POV

After I cried for a good two hours I finally composed myself. It hadn't really occurred to me that Jake had been there the whole time. I felt safe in his arms and I didn't want to let go. Okay, so I admit that I have always liked Jake as more than a friend but I was hiding my feelings by just having a boyfriend all the time. Back to the now part, I just sat there on the floor in Jake's arms when Jake popped the question that I was regretting. "Hayley, if you don't mind me asking but what's going on?" Jake said looking down at me. "I can't tell you." I said quietly so that he could just barley hear it. "Please Hayley, Please tell me. You fight monsters and you have no fear but here you are crying which shows that something is wrong." Jake said still looking at me. "I know but I just can't tell you. If I do, I get hurt." I said knowing that I just gave it away. "Just please tell me what's going on?" Jake said, his voice getting a little louder and more irritated. "Really? Do you not hear what I just said? Troy is going to hurt me if I tell anyone that he hit me." I blurted out as I stood up. "What?" Jake exclaimed also standing up. "Oh god. Now I'm going to get killed." I said as I fell to the floor but I didn't hit it. Jake had caught me while I was falling and pulled me up to face him. "It's okay." Jake said as he pulled me into a hug. Even though he was hugging me I could tell that he was angery.

Jake's POV

I just hugged her because she was on the verge of a meltdown and I didn't want that. How dare that guy touch her like that? What's wrong with him? You don't hit a girl. It's like part of the guy rule book. After a while I looked at her and asked if she wanted to go home. She just nodded and didn't say anything. As we started to walk to her house she heard a sound from the woods that we were walking by, she immediately grabbed my arm and clung close. Turns out that the sound came from a cat falling from a tree go figure. Even when the cat left, Hayley still held my arm for dear life. Once we got to her house she let go and turned to face me. "Thank you for comforting me. I really needed someone there with me." She said. "No problem. Just looking out for you." I said shrugging. "Yeah, you've been looking out for me this whole weekend and I'm thankful for that." She said looking in my eyes. Suddenly she began to lean towards me. I began to lean to myself even though I wasn't award of it. We just stood there, about 2 inches away from each other but it was her who pressed her lips to mine. When she kissed me it just felt right. I kissed her back and she kissed me back. She was the first one to break away and when she did she smiled at me for the first time that night. Not knowing what to say I just said, "I should probably get home because of my curfew." "Got it, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She said still looking at me. "Yeah, I guess so." I said. Then she leaned and gave me a small kiss on my check like she had done before. Then I smiled and we went our separate ways.

As I walked away from her house and after she closed the door I whispered to myself in and angry tone, "Troy you better watch out."

Kind of a cliffhanger there at the end. What is Jake going to do? Comment and guess and see what happens in the next chapter. 5 more reviews till the next chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hayley's POV

I woke up the next morning and felt good. I can't believe I kissed Jake! I've wanted to do that for so long. Then I remembered what happened at the dance. I told Jake about what happened! Why did I do that? Now Jake is going to beat Troy and then I'll be gone. I started to freak out and T quickly called Jake. "Hello?" I heard Jake on the phone. He sounded sleepy. Then I looked at my clock. It said 5:00am on a Saturday morning. "Jake, Sorry to call so early but I just need to talk to you." I said with a bit of an apology in my voice. "Hayley? Umm… yeah I can talk." Jake said feeling less sleepy. "Can you meet me in the park at 6?" I asked feeling hopeful. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there." He said and hung up. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. I then prepared myself for what I was going to say. I knew we had to discuss the kiss and also my situation. I looked at the clock and it said 5:50am. Okay well I better start walking.

When I got to the park I started to walk around. It was just breaking morning and the sun was just rising and the sky was a light orange and pink mixture. I heard my name and looked to see Jake running towards me. Wow, I was impressed that he wasn't that late. "Hey Hayley, Long time no see." He said sarcasticly. "Yeah, Listen we have to talk." I said in a more serious tone. "Okay; let's talk." He said guiding me to a bench and sat down. "Okay so about last night and what I said to you in Troop Headquarters." I said looking down a bit. "Yeah I remember." He said tensing a bit. "I need you to not tell anyone about what Troy did. If you do then I'll get hurt." I said looking at Jake with a serious face. "How would you get hurt? Is he treating you?" Jake questioned getting angrier and angrier. "You have to swear not to tell. Got it?" I said looking very serious. "Yes just please tell me what's going on." I told him the whole story about how Troy was going to kill me if I told anyone that he was abusing me. When I stopped talking, I looked at Jake who had smoke coming out of his head, literally. "Please Jake, I'm begging you. Please don't tell anyone." I told him begging. "I won't but you have to stop this. You need to get help from someone or else he could really hurt you." Jake said with a caring tone. "I know but I don't know what to do." I said breaking down and collapsing my self on Jake. He just held me there until I heard my name being called but not by Jake.

I lifted my head and turned around to see Troy. I forgot her takes a jog in the park every morning at around 6. "Troy, what are you doing here?" I said trying to wipe my tears. "I come here every morning. Why are you here in the arms of another guy?" He retorted. "I-I His just my friend. Nothing else." I said looking at Jake with an eye that said if you dare tell we kissed I'll kill you. Then Troy grabbed my arm very violently, my I add and yanked me over behind a tree where Jake couldn't hear but he could see. "How could you do this to me?" He yelled at me. "I didn't do anything to you." I said on the verge of tears. "Like I don't know what's going on when I see my girlfriend in the arms of another man." He said still yelling at me. I could see the anger in his eyes and it was freaking me out. I started to cry. "Stop crying!" He yelled and then he slapped my check. I have to admit it really stung. He was about to slap me again when someone punched him in the back of the head. After he fell I saw Jake who was in a bit of shock himself. I looked down on the ground to see Troy starting to get up. When he did get up he pushed me out of the way and into a tree. Then he turned to Jake and started to wrestle or fight with him. I tried to get up but I couldn't. My back hurt too much so I just lay there. I heard my name being screamed and then the world went black.

Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think will happen. 5+ comments for the next chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

P.S notice how Jake and Hayley didn't talk about the kiss. Think about that!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

*I know I said 5 reviews until this one comes out but I'm going away for a week and then another week so I didn't know if I could get another chapter in. I'll try my best to get another in but only if you guys review and give ideas and stuff like that.*

Jake's POV

"Hayley!" I screamed as she got pushed into a tree and then it looked like she fainted. Before I could help her an see if she was okay troy came at me with another punch so I ducked and his hand barley missed my head. I lifted my head and threw a punch at him and this time it hit him screw in the mouth. "That's for treating Hayley the way you did. Never hit a girl or threaten her." To skip to the end of the fight, both me and Troy were both pretty beat up and we had blood all over our faces. By then a woman, who had seen the fight from the beginning, had called the police and all three of us ended up in the hospital. We got questioned about what happened and they ended up taking Troy away to the police station while I would recover in the hospital with Hayley. I looked over at Hayley in the bed beside me. She even looked beautiful when she was unconscious. I have to admit, I am in love with Hayley Steele. Before I knew it I fell asleep dreaming about Hayley.

Hayley's POV

When I woke up I didn't know where I was. Then I saw the white walls and knew I was in the hospital. I looked in the bed beside me and saw Jake sleeping soundly. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. I did see the scars from the fight all over his face. I cringed in pain for him. They looked like they hurt. I thought I would never admit this but I think I'm in love with Jake. Hard to believe, I know. I then saw a doctor in a white coat coming toward me. "Hello Mrs. Steele. How are you feeling?" He asked holding a white folder. Is everything in a hospital white or is it just me? "I'm feeling okay. My back is a little sore." I said now realizing that my back did really hurt. "Well you had a minor fall but you will recover fine. Just another night in the hospital should do it." He said with a smile. "I glanced over at Jake who was still sleeping. The doctor must have noticed because he said, "He'll be fine. He just has to sleep it off." I sighed in relief. After the doctor left, he must have told my parents because a second later my mom came rushing in and hugged me. I cringed because my back hurt and she apologized. She started to ask questions about what happened and why I was up at 6am in the morning but all I could do was look at Jake. Once I turned my attention back to my mom I just told her I need some time to organize my thoughts and get some rest. She understood and left the room. It was completely silent except for Jake's breathing. It was soothing for me to hear. Just then Felix called me on my watch com and asked how I was. I told him the same thing I did with my mom about being alone and sleeping and stuff which he understood as well and we said goodbye. I didn't realize but Jake was now awake and looking at me. I looked back and just smiled. I didn't know what else to do. "How are you feeling?" Jake asked. "Okay, a little sore though. Troy is really strong." I responded rubbing my back again. I turned back to Jake and asked, "How are you feeling? Looks like you got pretty beat up." "I'll be fine. Just some punches and kicking. No big deal." He said shrugging. "What do you mean it's not a big deal? You got really hurt." I said raising my voice a little. "Only my face hurts." Jake said trying to adjust his position but winces at the pain that I believe shot up his spine. "Just out of curiosity, but what happened after I blacked out." I asked looking at him. "Nothing really exciting happened. A few punches and kicks were thrown and then when the police came they took troy away for assault and battery." Jake said again shrugging. "Oh. Listen I'm sorry I got you into this whole mess. I should have never told you about what he was doing to me." I said in an apologizing tone. "Jake grabbed my arm and took my hand and looked right at me and said, "It's not your fault. I'm actually glad you told me so then you wouldn't get hurt anymore and now Troy is going to jail." He said nodding from time to time while saying it. "I know but I really didn't mean to drag you into it." I said till looking down a bit. Jake patted my hand and lay back without saying anything. I did the same and we looked at the ceiling together with our hands still linked together. Then I finally said something after about 5 minutes of silence. "Jake, I really like you and I'm glad that you were there to save me." I said it while trying to sit up but I ended up just falling back down. Jake lifted his head and stared at me with a shocked look on his face. "Really? You like me?" Jake asked. "Yeah, why is that weird or something?" I asked starting to get offended. "No it's not and I like you too, a lot. I just never thought that you would say that to me." "Well I did and I'm glad you feel the same way." I said glancing at him while still lying down. "Me too, Hayley" He said lying down and looking at the ceiling. There we fell asleep like that, hands held and smiles on both our faces.

*Nice ending to the chapter huh? This is not the end though. I was thinking of going into the future and writing about future Hayley and Jake but I might do that in this story or another different story. Tell me what you think I should do. I'll try and get another chapter in next week but until then review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*This chapter is more of like an epilogue because the story is practically over but I will have another story about future Hayley and Jake and their family when they are like 27. Enjoy!*

Hayley's POV

We slept another day in the hospital and then we were finally able to go home. My mom set everything up in my room and she was running around all over the house in panic mode about stuff I might need. She gave me 10 blankets, 7 pillows and even a down comforter. I mean come on. I'm going to bake under all this. After my mom left for the grocery store my watch com started to ring. It was Jake and after a big struggle to get out of the blankets and such I finally was able to respond.

**Watch com conversation**

Hayley: Hey Jake

Jake: Hey. How are you doing?

Hayley: My mom bundled me up in a thousand blankets. I think I'm going to die in here.

Jake: haha funny. My mom took all the bandages and wrapped them around my head so now I look like a mummy and can barely see.

Hayley: wow both of our mothers are quite protecting.

Jake: yeah not kidding. I can't wait to go back to Troop Headquarters. See what Felix is up to.

Hayley: Yeah I really just want to fight a monster to get back into shape. You know?

Jake: Yeah. I have to go because I think I hear my parents coming but I'll see you tomorrow at 5

Hayley: 5? I thought we meet Felix at 6?

Jake: We do. I just need to talk to you before that.

Hayley:okay. Bye Jake

Jake: Bye Hayley

**End of Watch com conversation **

Jake's POV (the next morning in Troop Headquarters)

It's good to be back. I said as I looked around. I saw that Felix had made another robot to protect the monsters. Only this time, a simple robot, that didn't look like him. I was glad I could take those bandages off of my head. Man, those things were annoying. Now I can actually see without having to cut holes in the bandages for my eyes. I still had all the scars but they didn't hurt that much. Just then Hayley came in through the elevator. I could tell that her back was still sore but she was pushing through the pain. 'Hey Jake" She said as she came over and sat down in a chair letting out a sigh of relief. "Hey" I said sitting in another chair across from her. "So what did you want to talk about?" She said going back to what I said yesterday on the watch com. "Well when we were in the park we didn't get to talk about that kiss we had earlier." I said looking down a bit and shrugging. "Oh yeah, the kiss." Hayley said matching my shrug. "Well two days ago in the hospital we admitted that we like each other right?" I said trying to clear things up a bit. "Yes, I do believe that is correct." Hayley said nodding in approval. "So does this mean that we're going out?" I said quietly. "I guess so. I mean if you want to go out." Hayley said. "I would like that." I said looking up again at her. "So were boyfriend and girlfriend now?" she asked also looking up. "That depends; do I get to kiss my girlfriend whenever I want to?" I asked getting closer and closer to her face. "Well that's usually what you do when you're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Hayley said also getting closer. "Okay then let's be boyfriend and girlfriend." I said nodding my head a little. Then I crashed my lips into hers and pulled her closer. I put my hands on her waist and she put her arms around my neck. I felt like I was in heaven. I wait to do this ever since I saw her when my locker got changed. Just then Felix came through the door and Hayley and I split apart from each other. Felix just smiled and came and gave us both hugs. "You're finally back you too. Man I missed my best friends." He said as he hugged us. Hayley and I exchanged a look when he said best friends. After he had detached himself from us he then said congratulations for finally becoming a couple. "How'd you know?" Hayley asked looking at him in disbelief. "Well I saw you guys kissing a moment ago and also you too have liked each other for so long that I knew it was bound to happen sometime." Felix stated and shrugged like it was no big deal. "On another note we have a monster to catch in the park so get you weapons together and get ready." He said as he walked into the weapon room. Hayley and I just stood there. "You have to be careful on your back. Don't want you to get hurt again." I said warning her. "Yes mom, I'll be careful." She said sarcastically. "Sorry but I would like my _girlfriend_ to be safe." I said making the word _girlfriend_ stand out. And with that Hayley and I walked to get weapons together hand in hand.

*Not the best ending I know but I couldn't think of anything else. Well that's the end of this story but I'll be making another one soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!*


	8. Autor's Note and Thank You

Author's Note

Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed this story! And I just wanted to say that I'll be writing more Jake and Hayley stories as well as others. Look on my profile and give me ideas for the pairings below. Thanks again!


End file.
